Everytime We Touch
by CSI Battosai
Summary: Songfic to Evrytime We Touch by Cascada. Catherine's feeling down, so Gil cheers her up. Catherine's POV. GCR


**Summary: A songfic to "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Catherine's feeling kinda down, and Gil cheers her up. From Catherine's POV. GCR**

**Author's Note: I found this song by accident while looking through iTunes Top 100 songs of the day. I listened to the preview and liked it so much I bought it. And once I listened to all of it, I realized it would be a perfect song for a GC fic! So enjoy! And R&R please. This fic is for ibreak4csi because she's an awesome friend who's always been there for me, and she gave me a few suggestions to help with the story. This fic is also for Krys33. . You rock guys!**

…**_Text_… Song lyrics**

**Disclaimer: I do now own CSI or the song "Everytime Time We Touch" by Cascada. They belong to their respective owners and affiliates.**

**Spoilers: "Playing With Fire" and "Pledging Mr. Johnson"**

Evertime We Touch

By: CSI Battosai

I'm constantly thinking about him, and when I can't be with him, it makes me feel as if I'm only half-complete. He gives me the strength to survive everyday. I'm in love with my co-worker and my boss. But most importantly I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Gil Grissom.

…_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_  
I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_  
Without you it's hard to survive..._

And he's walking toward my office. I greet him, and he returns the formalities and enters, closing the door behind him. I hear a thud as it slams shut. That's exactly what my heart is doing right now, but a hundred times faster.

He gives me a knowing smirk, which I readily return. We've been working on the latest case: a young boy, a freshman in college, was found dead and decapitated in his dorm. He didn't have a roommate, but he was assigned one that was supposed to move in the following week. Poor guy's gonna' have to find another room.

Gil pulls a chair next to my desk and sits down. He pulls out a case file and sets it one my clean desk, the opposite of his. "I thought we needed some peace and quiet to go over the case." I give him a quizzical look. There was always a quiet place to go over evidence in a case.

He flashes me a smile and points in the general direction of the door. "Nick and Warrick are on break and playing a video game. And Greg just joined in as I walked past." My look changes from puzzled to understanding. The three of them, or even just Nick and Warrick, playing video games together is like having a bomb explode in the lab. It's loud and chaotic.

And then I remember when I accidentally blew the DNA lab up. Thanks to me, Greg might have not lived to play video games with Nicky and Warrick ever again. I grimace at the thought and look down at the floor.

He always knows when something's the matter with me. He's always there for me. He takes my hand in his. I feel electricity shoot up the arm that he's touching, and the feeling spreads throughout my body.

…_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_  
I need you by my side. _

_  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat so. _

_  
I can't let you go._

_  
I want you in my life…_

A blush spreads over my cheeks, and I'm careful to keep my head down. "Cath? What's wrong?" I open my mouth to tell him, then shut it again because I'm not sure what to say. I've managed to get the blush off my cheeks, and I look up at him.

"Well," I start, "I was thinking about the time I blew up the DNA-" he cuts me off with a comforting, yet firm voice. "Cath! That wasn't your fault. Anyone could have done it. No one could have known that the hot plate was on. It could have been anyone…even me…"

_…Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_  
They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_  
You make me rise when I fall…_

I was startled at his last few words. Gil usually never admitted to his faults. He is always trying to seem unemotional and indifferent to his work. But I know better. I _am_ his best friend after all.

I knew that I was always saying not to look back, to have no regrets, but sometimes I can't help look back. Now is one of those times. I open my mouth to protest, but before I can say anything, I feel his lips on mine in a gentle kissed filled with years of longing.

…_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_  
I need you by my side. _

_  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_  
I can't let you go. _

_  
I want you in my life…_

I tense up for a brief moment, shocked out of my mind because this is Gil Grissom, my best friend with no "personal stuff" as he calls it. I melt into the kiss and the shock disappears and is replaced with the feeling of…Well, I'm not sure what the feeling is, but it makes me feel like I could soar up into the Las Vegas night sky.

My heart is doing a marathon, beating probably more than a hundred times a minute. I wonder if he can feel it beating hard in my chest?

I've been in love with Gil probably since the day we met, and my mind just shuts down and soon all I'm aware of is him and me in my office. Thanks goodness the blinds are closed. My hands wrap around his neck, drawing him closer. What I feel now has no name. It's beyond description.

Suddenly, he pulls back, but the hands I hadn't even realized were there remain wrapped around my waist. I yearn to feel his touch again. I'm not even thinking anymore that this is unlike him. My brain's still disconnected from my body and reality. His face is flushed, and I know mine is too because it feels hot.

He gives me the most heart warming smile I've ever seen, and I grin back at him. My brain is slowly coming back to reality, and starts to process all of the new the information.

"Gil-" he cuts me off again with a short, sweet kiss. "Catherine, do you believe me now?" He's referring to me thinking that the DNA lab incident was entirely my fault. My smile returns as I shake my head no and he gives me a hug.

"I love you, Catherine," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Gil," I whisper back.

My brain has now processed all the information, and I realize that this was an unusual way for him to tell me, and that I'm glad beyond words that he loves me back. I won't have to stare at him day in and day out wishing he felt the same way. I realize his "distant" act was also to keep me from finding out his feelings. And nothing will ever be the same.

But most of all, the fact he loves me finally completely sinks in.

… _Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_  
I want this to last. _

_  
I need you by my side..._

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R please! I'm thinking of doing a second chapter from Gil's POV, so tell me what you think.**

**I had some trouble deciding what to do with this story. The song was really good, and it gave me a lot of possibilities. The beginning was pretty easy, but when after he kissed her for the first time, there was so much I wanted to write, but it never seemed to be quite right, so I hope I did alright. **

**CSI Battosai**


End file.
